equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanhoover Commune
A secessionist state that appears during the Lunar civil war, the communists of Vanhoover rally under Admiral Dust Hoover, breaking away from to proclaim their own commune. Though how long this dream of the Vanhoover workers last, remains to be seen. Lore While was the first socialist state to break away from , it was certainly not the only place with communist support. When Caramel Mark's new radical ideology spread throughout Equestria, it found a lot of supporters within the poorly treated workers of Vanhoover. While many had sympathised with the communist of and their ideas, most were content, enjoying the eternal peace of Equestria, and their status as an important harbour and a center of trade with the deer of , it is also close to the border with . But now, with the sudden appearance of Nightmare Moon and the spark of the civil war, Equestrian troops have left for the front, and disgruntled citizens are left behind supporting a war they did not want. Admiral Hoover and his supporters, saw this as an excellent opportunity to take over the region, proclaiming the Vanhoover Commune. Now starts the march to the Mayor's office in Vanhoover, to deal with the last of the loyalist forces within the commune. Surrounded with enemies on all sides, small and weak, Vanhoover stands alone. And they will either bring forth their very own paradise of the workers, or perish. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Vanhoover starts in a weak position. They have no possible paths for expansion at the start, and only start with a small army of 5 fully equipped divisions of three 10 width militia and two 12 width pegasi militia. Later on, you will have a focus to spawn more militia divisions. Their armed forces uses a total of 27K ponypower, with a reserve ponypower of 8.48K. Vanhoover only has a small stockpile of 20 convoys at the start. Threats and Opportunities - Your former overlord, Equestria, is more powerful than you in every way. Fortunately Vanhoover can expand via a combination of peaceful expansion and border wars, which are much more winnable. AI Equestria will always offer puppeting instead of annexation, so that overwhelming Equestrian force does not need to be the end. - If the Lunar Empire wins, it will always attempt to annex you. An Equestrian victory is preferable. - While they do not pose any direct threat to you, the are still useful. Most of the time, you can use the changeling invasion of to start your own, which will make the war much easier. - While they do not pose any direct threat to you, they can still be invaded for more land. Usually, attacking Olenia same time as the might allow you to grab some of the eastern land from Olenia, provided you have sufficient war score. Fortress Vanhoover Vanhoover is a fortification oriented nation, needing to hold against both the Changelings and Equestria. To this end it has decisions for fort construction. At the end of the chain both Vanhoover's states will have level 2 forts and the two cities will have level 6 forts. Forts, in conjunction with the development focuses on the industrial tree, will also allow decisions to construct off map factories - 2 military factories in Vanhoover, 1 military and 2 civil in Arcadia. Expansion Vanhoover receives mechanics to allow it to expand. Unfortunately, there is little industry available for the taking, however the most important regions are. * Roe Plains (Salt Lick City) - development focuses available * Tall Tale - 1 military factory, 2 civilian, development focuses available * Calfornia - development focuses available * Upper Unicorn Range - 18 steel Expansion proceeds in two stages. Stage 1 can be peaceful via completing focuses or militarist via border wars, depending on your chosen focus path. It takes Fairflanks, Roe Plains, Upper Unicorn Range and Tall Tales. Stage 2 'can only proceed via border wars, and is available to both political paths taking Pine Creek, Unicorn Range, Tall Woods, and Coltfortnia. National Focus As the Commune raises it's head, the workers must decide upon the future of this newly formed nation. Starting Focuses The first focus will grant Vanhoover cores to the two states it owns, spawn five militia divisions. ''Fate of the Mayor will deal with the former Major, offering mercy for stability, or harsh punishment for political power. The third will craft a new constitution, grant 10% stability and remove the single national spirit. This leads to the two choices of candidates - Strawberry Snowflake and Admiral Dusthoover. Empower The Communes The first candidate is Strawberry, who desires a peaceful Vanhoover, preferring a step towards a more democratic institution than before, where the workers will be able to decide upon the matters of the commune themselves. Her policies involves such things as: inviting the trade unions into the government, guaranteeing the worker's rights, and giving them better living standards than before. This will guarantee the loyalty of the workers, the backbone of the commune. These policies will lead the commune into a more peaceful and neutral nation, where every worker, with enough hard work, will be able to succeed. They will eventually get events to integrate the regions of Salt Lick City and Tall tales, both regions wishing to remain neutral in the civil war will rather integrate themselves into the commune than to be a part of the war. All Power To The Admiral The second candidate is the current leader of the revolution, Admiral Dust Hoover. As a former leader of the navy, he believes that the commune is threatened by all sides, and that only a firm hoof and a strong will guarantee it's safety and continued existence. As such, he will gather more power unto himself, eventually becoming a dictator with undisputed power in the commune. To ensure the safety of the commune, he will create various state-driven organizations, such as the Military committee of Air, Sea and Land, to better organize and control the different branches of the military effectively. He will also proceed to form a well-regulated militia loyal only to the state, with high amounts of conscription. Economy wise, he will attempt to start mass-producing weapons, in order to arm the rapidly growing armed forces of the commune. This notably gives a generous -40% to infantry equipment production speed. Through extensive use of propaganda, he will eventually manage to convince the populace the commune has rightful territory beyond its current borders, giving Vanhoover cores to all its neighboring Equestrian states. They will also get decisions to get off-map factories, and to fortress their borders with . Below are bonuses received from each political tree (WESR stands for "Western Equestrian Soviet Republic). Industrial Path The Communist government will attempt to redistribute the land, and to build new, efficient buildings to house the workers, replacing the numerous small houses and shacks. This tree gives a large amount of both civilian and military factories, as well as few one-off research bonuses and some resources. Army Path The army tree will at first grant five additional militia units and a national spirit, which gives horrendous debuffs to both planning speed and organization, but instead giving a big boost of 6% ponypower and +5% attack/defense on core territory. This tree mainly gives various one-off research bonuses, but will later on spawn one 10 width marine division and one 10 width motorised division. Navy Path This tree is fairly small, giving some naval dockyards and one-off research bonuses to both destroyers and submarines. Technology The technologies available at the beginning of the civil war are the same as Equestria. See Equestria#Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Коммуна Ванхувера Category:Countries